Si j'avais su
by Olitem42
Summary: Et si Brennan avait été percuté par cette voiture, si Booth n'avait pas réussi a la sauver à temps. Comment allait -il vivre avec ça? Comment choisir entre Hannah et Brennan?
1. Chapter 1

Brennan était accroupi au milieu de la chaussée, elle ne vi pas la voiture arrivé. Au loin elle entendit Booth l'appeler mais il était trop tard, la voiture l'avait percuté, Booth n'avait pas été assez vite. Sa Bones venez d'être percutée de plein fouet par la voiture. Il couru aussi vite qu'il le pu, le chauffard avait pris la fuite.

Booth : Bones ? Bones répondez moi, ouvrez les yeux, restez avec moi, ne m'abandonnez pas s'il vous plait.

Il composa le numéro des secours…

Elle ouvrit les yeux

Bones : Booth…

Booth : Oui, je suis là, restez avec moi, les secours arrivent.

Bones : Je ne tiendrai pas mais je… Je vous aime

Booth : Si vous tiendrez, vous le devez, vous me briserais le cœur autrement

Bones : le miens est mort Booth.

Booth : arrêtez vos bêtises, vous délirez, vous avez eu un choc

Bones parlant difficilement : Non, je … suis amoureuse

Booth ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, était –ce sous le choc ou bien le pensait-elle vraiment ?

Bones referma ses yeux et murmura un Booth à peine audible.

Booth : Bones ne me quittait pas je vous en pris, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, ne partait pas, je sais bien que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps, vous alliez mal et je ne l'ai pas vu.

Le cœur est un muscle mais parfois il fait mal, il fait souffrir, comment remédier à cette souffrance, l'amitié sert à sécher les larmes que l'amour a fait couler mais comment faire quand l'amour de votre vie et aussi votre meilleur ami ?

Booth repensait au comportement de Brennan, c'était évident pour lui à présent, elle souffrait, il aurait du aller la voir, lui parlait, inconsciemment il avait eu peur d'aller la voir et d'avoir LA discussion avec Brennan, il était avec Hannah à présent, elle n'était pas un lot de consolation. Comment aller t-il gérer cela ?

Les secours arrivèrent, ils s'occupèrent de Brennan et Booth fut interrogé par ses collègues de la police.

30 minutes plus tard, Booth était assis sur une chaise dans un immense couloir blanc, il fixait deux portes, au dessus de ces deux portes battantes était écrit : « Bloc opératoire, accès interdit aux personnes étrangère au service. »

Toute l'équipe du Jefferson arrivèrent en trombe dans le service de chirurgie.

Angela : Comment elle va ?

Booth : elle est au bloc, ils l'ont prisent il y a peu de temps, ça va être long.

Angela : On va attendre hein ? Elle se tourna vers les autres et ils répondirent que oui.

Booth : c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute.

Camille : comment ça ?

Les autres ne comprenaient pas de quoi parlait Booth.

Booth : j'ai bien vu qu'elle agissait bizarrement, j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas et j'ai rien fait, j'ai rien fait.

Camille : Booth, le Dr Brennan est quelqu'un d'imprévisible, tu ne peux être toujours présent pour elle, on ne peut pas voir les choses arriver, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Vous étiez en pleine enquête, tu ne peux toujours agir, parfois on essai d'aider les gens tant que l'on peut mais d'autres fois on ne peut rien faire.

Booth : Mais là je l'ai vu et je n'ai strictement rien fait, j'ai envoyé Sweets à ma place et je sais combien elle déteste la psychologie, j'aurais du aller lui parler et ne l'ai pas fait.

Camille s'adressant à Sweets : Vous a-t-elle semblé dépressive, savez vous ce qui n'allait pas ?

Sweets : Elle était un peu dans un autre monde, elle s'identifiait à la victime et disait ne rien vouloir regretter.

Booth : Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle était amoureuse. Comment je vais vivre avec ça moi ?

Cam/Ange/Hodgins/Sweets : Elle a dit Quoi ?

Booth : vous avez bien entendu

Angela : et qu'avait vous répondu ?

Booth : qu'elle délirait parce qu'elle avait reçu un choc et là elle m'a dit non je suis amoureuse.

Hodgins : Tout Brennan ça, le moment le plus propice pour faire une déclaration.

Soudain une blonde arriva en courent

? : Comment va Tempérance ?

Booth : Elle est au bloc Hannah, que fais-tu là ?

Hannah : je pensais que tu pourrais avoir besoin de soutiens, tu m'as envoyé un message pour me prévenir. Et puis j'apprécie énormément Tempérance, je m'inquiète, je ne pouvais plus travailler.

Booth ne répondit pas.

3 heures passa encore puis soudain le chirurgien sortit du bloc.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth : Alors docteur ?

Dr : Le Dr Brennan a subit un gros choc, elle a de multiples fracture au niveau des côtes et du bassin et un traumatisme crânien d'où sa perte de connaissances mais je suis rassurer sur son état, elle nous a fait bien peur. Elle est en salle de réveil, une infirmière viendra vous voir lorsqu'elle sera réveillée. Agent Booth pourrais je vous parler s'il vous plait ?

Booth : Oui

Dr : Je sais que vous avez déjà raconté à la police ce qui est arrivé mais j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus parce qu'on a retrouvé ceci dans ses affaires et je pense qu'elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à en finir mais que la voiture elle l'a vu et n'a pas cherché à s'échapper.

Booth : Nous sommes au courent que le Dr Brennan n'allait pas bien, je prends cette lettre et je vais la lire attentivement pour essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

Dr : peut être devriez vous discuter avec elle et éventuellement voir pour un suivi, il est très clair que Mlle Brennan a besoin de parler.

Booth : Je vous remercie Doc, je vais m'occuper de ça.

Dr : De rien Agent Booth !

Camille : Alors ?

Booth : Il pense que Brennan a besoin de consulter, ils ont retrouvé cette lettre dans sa poche, je vais la lire et chercher un peu ce qui ne vas pas chez elle.

Hodgins : Quoi Brennan doit voir un psy ?

Booth : Oui

Angela : Attendez attendez Booth Pourquoi ?

Booth : Brennan fait une dépression qu'il faut soigner

Tous étaient choqué par ce que Booth venait de dire.

Booth se mit à part et commença à lire la lettre.

« _Booth,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commençais et je ne sais même pas si vous lirez cette lettre. Aujourd'hui je souffre, oui je souffre car j'ai l'impression de m'être réveiller et de me rendre compte que je vous aime, je suis amoureuse de vous, je pense que ça fait beaucoup_ _pour vous à encaisser mais je devais vous le dire. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'ai mal, tellement mal que je voudrais pouvoir m'arracher mon cœur. Je suis le Dr Brennan celle qui devrait tout rationaliser, j'ai toujours avancé seule dans la vie, tout ce que j'ai c'est grâce à moi et pourtant aujourd'hui je n'arrive plus à avancer seule. Je suis la fille que tout le monde considère comme froide, insociable que personnes n'aime. Et puis vous m'avez appris à aimer mais comment arrêter d'aimer et je souffre, je ne peux plus avancer, je souffre et je ne veux plus avancer. Je suis désolé d'être comme ça. Je vous demande pardon de ne plus vouloir me battre. Pardon _

_Je vous aime »_

_Bones _

Booth restait là le regard dans le vide, il ne pensait que les souffrances de sa Bones étaient si fortes. Elle qui s'était toujours montré aussi forte aussi dur…

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment agir avec elle ? Et puis il y avait Hannah, il se devait de s'occuper de Brennan en priorité, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait à vie.

Une infirmière s'approcha de lui

Inf : Mr Booth, le Dr Brennan est réveillée, je pensé que vous voudriez la voir

Booth : Merci

Booth rejoins le reste du groupe et leur annonça que Brennan venait de se réveiller, tous ils allèrent la voir mais Booth devait la voir seul et parler avec elle mais ce soir elle ne serait pas en état, elle devait se reposer et pourtant il n'était pas prêt a la laisser aujourd'hui, il voulait être prêt d'elle, au moins pour cette nuit.

Booth : Infirmière je peux vous demander une chose ?

Inf : Oui ?

Booth : pourriez vous me laisser la possibilité de rester avec le Dr Brennan cette nuit ?

Inf : Agent Booth normalement le règlement c'est le règlement mais au vue des circonstances et de l'état mentale du Dr Brennan oui je vous l'autorise.

Booth : Merci


	3. Chapter 3

Tout le monde alla voir Brennan qui été un peu comme on dit si bien dans « le gaz ». Après toutes les visites, Booth entra dans la chambre rapprocha le fauteuil et s'installa à côté de son lit et plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

Brennan le regardait fixement et voulu prendre la parole.

Brennan : Booth je…

Booth : Chut reposez vous nous en reparlerons demain pour cette nuit je reste avec vous, hors de question que vous restiez seule.

Brennan : Non vous n'êtes pas obligé, je peux rester seule.

Booth : Tututu c'est non négociable

Brennan : Et Hannah ?

Booth : elle est passé prendre de vos nouvelles et viendra vous voir, quand au fait que je reste avec vous je lui expliquerai plus tard. Pour le moment reposez vous.

Brennan était perturbé pour l'aider à se sentir mieux Booth grimpa dans le lit et la pris contre lui, il n'en fallu pas plus à Brennan pour trouver le sommeil aussitôt. A la vu du sourire qu'elle affichait en dormant, Booth ne pu retenir un sourire, il s'assura qu'elle dormait profondément et commença à lui parler tout doucement.

Booth : vous m'aurez tout fait Bones, mais pourquoi ne plus vouloir avancer ? Je serais toujours là pour vous, je ne vous abandonnerais, je sais que le fait que je sois avec Hannah pour toi c'est un abandon mais Tempérance je t'ai dit que je t'aimais il y a de ça un an et ça n'a pas changé, je t'aime Tempérance, et j'ai eu mal aujourd'hui, moi aussi je souffre. Mais comment faire il y a Hannah à présent et je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle, je me dis que l'on ne peut pas être amoureux de deux personnes à la fois et pourtant c'est ce que je ressens je crois, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, peut être faire une pause avec elle, je ne sais pas. Ce qui m'importe pour le moment c'est que tu dormes et que tu reprennes des forces.

Il continua de la regarder encore, lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux et s'endormit aussi.

Le soleil lui caressait le visage, une douce chaleur envahissait la chambre, doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que deux bras musclé l'entourait dont une main était posé délicatement sur son ventre. Elle se souvient que c'était Booth qui été restait avec elle et très vite elle se rappela des évènements de la veille et une boule se forma dans sa gorge et pourtant là ce matin son rêve se réalisait, elle se réveillait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, seul hic pour elle Booth aimé Hannah, Hannah qui avait pris sa place, elle l'aimait bien mais elle avait l'homme qu'elle aimait et ça elle en souffrait. Elle se retourna pour faire face, en bougeant elle avait réveillé Booth qui ouvra les yeux et lui fit face. Tout les deux se regardaient mais n'osé dire un mot, ils savaient très bien ce qui allait suivre, ils allaient devoir discuter d'hier et puis Booth allait repartir pour rejoindre Hannah et une fois de plus elle serait seule et elle se taisait car elle ne voulait pas affronter tout ça. Et pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça toute la journée, ce fut alors Booth qui prit la parole.

Booth : Vous avez bien dormit ?

Brennan : oui ça fait du bien une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Booth : vous en aviez besoin.

Brennan : hum

Booth : Brennan on doit parler

Brennan : Je sais bien

Booth : ce n'est pas facile je le sais mais il le faut. J'ai lu votre lettre, le médecin me l'a remise hier en quand vous êtes revenu du bloc. Elle est dur, dur dans le sens où j'ai toujours était là depuis le début et là je n'ai rien vu voir venir, je n'ai pas vu que ça n'allais pas et je m'en veux. Mais je vous en veux aussi parce que vous avez arrêté de vous battre, vous pensez être seule mais Bones vous n'avez pas vu le monde dans le couloir hier attendant de vos nouvelles, tout le monde vous aimes. Hier vous avez vu venir la voiture, pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de vous jeter sur le côté ?

Brennan : je ne sais pas, j'étais triste, pas la force.

Booth : c'est bien là le problème, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça, vous devez voir quelqu'un, on a plus le choix Bones.

Brennan : Non Booth vous savez très bien que je déteste la psychologie, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, de partir loin. Et je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Booth : ce n'est pas partir loin Brennan c'est fuir, fuir les problèmes.

Brennan : je veux partir et de toute façon vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger, je suis une grande fille Booth.

Booth : je ne vous laisserais pas vous détruire Bones, pas vous, vous n'êtes pas seule.

Brennan : de toute façon c'est moi qui décide et je peux partir quand je veux.

Booth : très bien prenez le comme ça Bones, moi je m'en vais, je vous laisse seule mais réfléchissais à ce que je vous ai dit. Au revoir Dr Brennan.

Il partit en claquant la porte et laissa une Brennan complètement perdu.


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan avait passé 1 semaine en soins intensif puis une autre en chambre normal mais toujours au service de Chirurgie. Après ces 15 jours, Angela était venu récupérer sa meilleure amie. Booth n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Brennan de pas avoir cherché à s'enfuir lorsque la voiture était arrivée droit sur elle et surtout de refuser l'aide qu'on voulait lui apporter. Angela avait bien tenté de la raisonner mainte et mainte fois mais sans succès. Brennan venait d'arriver chez elle, Angela lui avait proposé de rester mais elle avait refusé prétextant avoir sommeil. Une fois la porte fermée et une bonne douche de prise, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le portable de L'agent Booth, je ne suis pas disponible alors laissait moi un message. »

« Booth c'est Brennan, je suis sortie de l'hôpital et je suis désolé de réagir comme ça, je vous demande pardon Booth, je n'aime pas quand on se dispute comme ça alors SVP rappeler moi. »

15 minute plus tard alors que Brennan était allongée sur son lit en pensant bien évidemment à Booth, on toqua à sa porte, râlant d'avoir été sortie de ses pensés, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir.

Brennan : Booth ?

Booth : j'ai eu votre message, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de se parler face à face que par téléphone.

Brennan se jeta dans ses bras, il le serra dans ses bras, il sentait vraiment qu'il lui avait manqué. Elle enfouit sa tête et respira son odeur.

Mon dieu que cet homme sentait bon.

Brennan : Booth je suis désolé, je vous demande pardon, je n'aurais pas du vous parler comme ça.

Booth : c'est oublié mais j'espère que vous avez repensé à ce que je vous ai dit.

Brennan : oui mais ce sera Sweets et personne d'autre et j'ai quand même besoin de partir un petit peu, je veux souffler.

Booth : Je pars avec vous alors

Là elle se détacha des bras de Booth et le regarda.

Brennan : Quoi ? Mais et Hannah ?

Booth : Hannah c'est compliqué, je lui ai expliqué que je ne savais pas où j'en étais avec elle, on fait une pause pour le moment mais je pense que cette pause va se transformer en rupture.

Brennan : Booth je ne veux pas être la responsable de votre séparation, quand vous êtes venu manger il y a 15 jours tout allé bien entre vous et là d'un coup vous vous séparé ? J'ai vu Hannah pendant mon hospitalisation et elle ne m'a rien dit.

Booth : Hannah n'est pas au courent de tout et vous savez je vais vous dire bien sur Hannah j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour elle, bien sur ça a duré un moment mais lorsque cette voiture vous a percuté j'ai bien cru que j'allais vous perdre définitivement et je ne veux plus être séparé de vous, de toi Bren.

Brennan : on ne peut pas Booth, je ne veux pas faire du mal à Hannah, je ne veux pas être la méchante.

Booth : Bones vous n'êtes pas la méchante, vous êtes juste une femme amoureuse. On va y aller tout doucement mais je te promets de ne plus jamais t'abandonner, j'ai fait une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas.

Brennan : Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir à l'hôpital ?

Booth : je suis venu Bones mais à chaque fois tu dormais et je t'en voulais, je pensais que tu te serais plus battu que ça pour nous.

Brennan : tout ce qui m'importais c'était ton bonheur et je voyais que tu été heureux avec elle.

Booth : et tu pense que je serais heureux si tu étais parti à tout jamais ou bien si tu été morte ?

Brennan : non peut être pas.

Booth : alors arrête de penser de travers petite tête et viens dans mes bras.

Brennan se dirigea vers les bras qui lui étaient ouvert et s'y blottit.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment.

Booth : bon je vais y aller moi.

Brennan : ok, on se voit demain ?

Booth : oui je passerais te voir.

Brennan : mais je travaille demain, on est jeudi. Donc je serais au Jefferson.

Booth : je peux vous prendre demain matin chez vous.

Brennan : d'accord alors à demain.

Booth se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue

Booth : a demain ma belle, dormais bien.

Brennan était devenu toute rouge et un immense sourire pu se lire sur son visage.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le dernier chapitre, merci à tous de m'avoir lu. Et j'espère que la fin vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas, rien ne m'appartient tout ça n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je me séchais on frappa à la porte.

_Booth déjà ? Non c'est trop tôt._

Brennan : Booth !

Booth : salut Bones, j'ai pris le petit déj, j'espère que tu as faim.

Brennan : heu c'est tu ou vous ?

Booth : Tu ma belle TU

Brennan : hum ça me vas

Booth : bien alors maintenant à table.

Brennan : je vais peut être m'habiller avant ?

Booth n'avait même pas remarqué que sa belle était en serviettes au milieu du salon.

Il la regarda et là le sang lui monta à la tête, il attrapa chaud, très chaud.

Booth : ah heu oui

Il était gêné et c'était mis à regarder Brennan avec envie.

Brennan : Booth !

Booth : quoi ?

Brennan : arrête de me reluquer !

Booth : heu désolé

Brennan s'éclipsa dans la chambre et Booth se disait qu'il l'aurait bien suivi.

Quand Brennan revint il était toujours debout dans le salon a regarder en direction de la chambre.

Brennan: Booth!

Booth: Hein ha heu désolé

Brennan: mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Booth : je suis désolé mais tu es tellement belle et attirante et…

Brennan s'était rapproché elle posa alors un doigt sur sa bouche et lui captura les lèvres. Booth répondit avec fougue à ce baiser. Alors qu'il commencé a aller plus loin, Brennan l'arrêta.

Brennan : on va être en retard.

Booth : Tempérance pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Brennan : pour qu'on en profite plus ce soir

Booth : ah si tu me prends par les sentiments.

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur tout les deux.

Booth : mais d'abord tu me fais plaisir, tu mange avant de travailler.

Brennan : oui papa.

Booth : c'est bien ma fille.

La crise de fou de rire repartit de plus belle.

Après un déjeuner très animé et de beaucoup de bisous échangé, ils se rendirent ensemble au Jefferson.

Angela : Ma chérie tu … Booth quel plaisir de vous voir. Brennan faut qu'on parle.

Booth : bonjour Angela. Tempe je vais au FBI, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

Brennan : ok, à tout à l'heure.

Ils s'embrassèrent devant une Angela qui passa à la blanche aspirine. Camille et les autres avait tout vu.

Angela : Tempérance Brennan vous allez tout me raconter.

Brennan : au risque de vouloir te vexer, j'aimerais que ce qui se passe entre Booth et Brennan reste entre lui et moi.

Angela : oh s'il te plait Tempe donne moi des détails un peu croustillant.

Brennan : ben tu serais déçu parce que on a rien fait à part s'embrasser et se faire des câlins, nous sommes ensemble officiellement que depuis ce matin.

Angela : oh mais c'est tout jeune alors.

Brennan : et oui

Angela et bien ma chéri je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à vous deux.

Brennan : merci beaucoup.

Camille arriva à son tour.

Camille : Dr Brennan je voulais moi aussi vous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur.

Brennan : Merci Camille.

Hodgins : et bon retour parmi nous Brennan.

Brennan : merci Hodgins, merci à tous.

Après une matinée chargée Booth arriva pour l'heure du repas.

Brennan : on mange tous ensemble ?

Angela : ah bonne idée

Booth : bon et bien en route.

Booth pris Brennan par la main et l'entraina dehors, ils partirent tout les deux devant suivit des autres et bien sur de Sweets qui s'était réjouis de cette nouvelle et surtout que tout les deux puissent connaitre le même bonheur qu'il vivait lui-même avec Daisy.

Sweets s'adressant aux autres : ils sont trop mignon tout les deux.

En effet Booth avait changé de position et avait pris Brennan par la taille, ils étaient tout les deux bras dessus, bras dessous et Brennan avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Booth, de temps en temps ils s'arrêtaient pour s'embrasser.

Angela : elle est enfin heureuse et c'est le principal.

Camille : oui c'est vrai, ils sont magnifiques. A quand le mariage ?

Hodgins : attendons un peut, l'avenir réserve beaucoup de surprise.

FIN

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires de B&B.


End file.
